


Cinerem Cineri, Pulverem Pulveri, Memoriam Homine

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lestrade, accanto a me, era invecchiato. Sempre più stempiato ed incartapecorito, conservava lo stesso sguardo tenace – quel giorno velato di lacrime - con cui in passato si era opposto alle mie idee.<br/>Alle mie spalle vi erano pochi uomini, un tempo ragazzini che mi aiutavano nei casi. Purtroppo molti di loro non potevano essere presenti, già impegnati presso le alte schiere.<br/>Mi sorpresi a cercare Wiggins, trovandolo appoggiato ad una colonna, lo sguardo vuoto. La stampella che si era guadagnato in guerra lo aiutava a sostenersi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinerem Cineri, Pulverem Pulveri, Memoriam Homine

Si possono facilmente contare sulle dita di una mano il numero di volte in cui il sottoscritto impugnò la penna per descrivere le proprie azioni. Non che tale presa di posizione fosse necessaria, ma il mio biografo, irritato – a suo dire – dalle mie puntualizzazioni sul suo stile, mi aveva sfidato a fare meglio di lui.  
Non voglio dilungarmi su quali furono i risultati di tale stesura e desidero sottolineare che in questa occasione non si tratta di rispondere ad alcunché. La vecchiaia colpisce anche le menti migliori e sono lieto di affermare di essermene accorto prima che in nuovo secolo si presentasse al mondo con tanta violenza.  
Dunque, ritiratomi da tempo fra le dolci colline del Sussex, non debbo aggiungere alcunché al lungo  _carnet_ di avventure con cui il mio amico ha deliziato il lettore per anni, esaltando le mie doti e sminuendo le proprie.  
   
La guerra è ormai terminata da più di due anni: l’Europa tenta di alzarsi ma le perdite su tutti i fronti rendono questa azione estremamente faticoso, specialmente per quanto concerne le giovani generazioni spazzate via da quel vento dell’Est di cui già si avvertiva la presenza quando lavoravo per i servizi segreti.  
Una vita passata fra criminali e fatti incredibili mi ha insegnato che non vi è nulla di più strano della realtà che ci circonda, e che dobbiamo aspettarci di tutto, in qualsiasi istante, sia negativamente che positivamente.  
Ma quale uomo può restare impassibile di fronte al telegramma che annuncia la morte del proprio migliore amico?  
   
   
La chiesa era gremita. Me lo aspettavo: Watson era il tipo di uomo che piaceva a tutti, indiscriminatamente. Medico competente, diligente soldato, umano, generoso, incredibilmente ingenuo e fiducioso nel prossimo. Un  _buono_.  
Lo sapeva anche la gente che era accorsa a dargli l’estremo saluto, e quando giunsi al funerale era un fioccare di singhiozzi, occhi lucidi e vane parole sul suo passato.  
Avrei preferito continuassero, ma la mia presenza fece presto nascere borbottii sommessi e scatenò gomitate di intesa ed espressioni sorprese.  
Gli unici che non si scomposero si trovavano in prima fila, gli occhi fissi sulla bara circondata da corone di fiori e cuscini.  
   
Helen Watson sollevò gli occhi su di me: non dormiva da giorni, e ciò indicava una veglia presso il capezzale del mio ormai defunto amico. Una malattia, una febbre, qualcosa di duraturo.  
Non le chiesi nulla: ci scambiammo un’occhiata rapida, tornando subito dopo a fissare il feretro.  
   
Lestrade, accanto a me, era invecchiato. Sempre più stempiato ed incartapecorito, conservava lo stesso sguardo tenace – quel giorno velato di lacrime - con cui in passato si era opposto alle mie idee.  
Alle mie spalle vi erano pochi uomini, un tempo ragazzini che mi aiutavano nei casi. Purtroppo molti di loro non potevano essere presenti, già impegnati presso le alte schiere.  
Mi sorpresi a cercare Wiggins, trovandolo appoggiato ad una colonna, lo sguardo vuoto. La stampella che si era guadagnato in guerra lo aiutava a sostenersi.

   
 _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want._

   
Il pastore pregava, parlando di Watson come se fosse il suo più fedele compagno. Quante volte avevo espresso il mio disprezzo per tali cerimonie.  
   
«Watson», gli dissi un giorno particolarmente malinconico, quando ancora abitavamo sotto lo stesso tetto, «se mai dovessi fare conto all’Altissimo prima di te, ti prego di  impedire a chicchessia di sproloquiare sulla mia vita».  
   
Sinceramente mi aspettavo di abbandonare questo mondo prima del mio amico: benché più vecchio di due anni conduceva una vita più sana, non aveva speso giornate intere a stremare il suo corpo con sostanze stupefacenti o mancanza di cibo. Aveva chi lo amava e sembrava combattere il Tempo con estrema facilità.  
Sarebbe stato più logico che il sottoscritto venisse colto nel sonno dalla morte, non lui.  
   
Non ho mai lasciato le emozioni prevalere sul mio comportamento, ma una rabbia insensata serpeggiò nel mio animo, attanagliandomi lo stomaco con spire ferree.

   
 _Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you._  
 _Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid._

   
Il pastore smise di recitare il salmo e alzò lo sguardo verso quattro uomini, i quali si alzarono per prendere la bara e portarla al luogo di sepoltura.  
Lestrade si scostò e mi permise di passare, lasciando che andassi da uno di quei due uomini. Non mi chiese nulla e lo sostituii.  
   
Molti presenti si sollevarono dai rispettivi posti per creare un corridoio umano, allungando le mani verso il mogano scuro, sussurrando preghiere e ringraziamenti.  
 Proseguimmo il nostro triste corteo fino al cimitero che circondava la chiesa, il peso sulla spalla impossibile da equiparare a quello del petto. Mi venne in mente quando lo dovetti trascinare al 221B dopo una rissa, io con un occhio nero e qualche livido, lui con la caviglia dolorante e un sorriso dovuto alla vittoria ottenuta contro due brutti ceffi.  
   
Dovetti abbandonare il mio ruolo, lasciando che il feretro venisse preparato per la tumulazione.  
Il prete riprese la sua lenta nenia.  
   
Sentii una mano posarmisi sull’avambraccio e stringerlo leggermente, facendo sì che mi voltassi.  
Il mio amico aveva scelto una donna forte, constatai per l’ennesima volta: non singhiozzava allo stesso modo di alcune delle rappresentati del gentil sesso presenti. Le lacrime scendevano lungo le guance silenziose, rigandole la pelle rosea.  
   
La accompagnai a lanciare la prima manciata di terra ed un giglio, coprendo definitivamente il nome del mio amico in rilievo sul coperchio.  
Chiusi gli occhi qualche istante, abbandonando poi la mano della donna e quel luogo.  
 

_Cinerem cineri, pulverem pulveri._

   
   
Passarono due giorni.  
 Londra era cambiata dall’ultima volta in cui vi avevo messo piede e il caos della vita che riprendeva nelle strade, le macchine, i luoghi ormai diversi, mi spinsero presto a vagare nelle vecchie zone.  
Incontrai Lestrade, e mi disse che sua figlia stava per sposare un sergente di polizia. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che presenziassi.  
Hopkins, trovandomi nei pressi di Scotland Yard, non riuscii a nascondere le lacrime: anche lui era al funerale, relegato nelle ultime file. Come anni prima avevo previsto, aveva fatto carriera. Mi congratulai con lui, ottenendo un abbraccio inaspettato nel bel mezzo della strada, più di consolazione – ignoro se sua o mia – che per onore della rimpatriata.  
   
Come finii a passeggiare per Baker Street risulta un mistero. Fatto sta che decisi di tornare indietro prima di giungere al 221B: non vi era più nulla in quella casa di nostro, neanche Mrs. Hudson.  
   
La vecchiaia risulta deleteria anche per il sottoscritto e non oso immaginare quanto Watson mi avrebbe dileggiato per il mio comportamento. Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare immediatamente nel Sussex, cullato dalle onde che si infrangono sulla scogliera, dal ronzio delle mie api e dal frusciare delle pagine dei libri di filosofia.  
   
Ma la moglie del mio amico mi contattò prima che potessi informarmi sui treni in partenza.  
 

________  
 

«Le mie più sentite condoglianze, Mrs. Watson».  
   
Un debole sorriso prese le labbra della donna, lasciandole però lo sguardo triste.  
   
«La ringrazio, Mr. Holmes. Anche se credo che lei ne necessiti quanto me».  
   
Non risposi e presi in mano la tazza di tè che mi si stava offrendo, bevendone finché non sembrò che la padrona di casa fosse pronta a parlare.  
   
«L’ho contattata proprio per questa ragione. So quanto lei e il mio John foste amici, e fra le sue volontà mi è stato detto di farle recapitare due oggetti».  
   
Mi porse una lettera: la carta era leggermente ingiallita, segno che veniva custodita da tempo in un luogo non propriamente adatto. Doveva avere circa cinque anni, ma qualcuno doveva averla chiusa con la ceralacca non più di due settimane fa. La busta non presentava alcuna filigrana né segno, se non la scritta, vergata con una grafia a me ben nota, che recitava “ _A Sherlock Holmes_ ”.  
   
Me la feci scivolare in tasca, tendendo la mano verso l’altro lascito.  
Riconobbi immediatamente l’orologio di Watson, quello che ricevette alla morte del fratello. Feci passare sotto i polpastrelli le iniziali H.W., ricordando l’occasione in cui lo avevo stupito con una mia deduzione. Accadde nell’86, se non vado errato.  
  _Buon Dio_ , erano già trascorsi trentaquattro anni.  
   
«John non ha mai smesso di tessere le sue lodi, Holmes. E io debbo ringraziarla, perché qualunque cosa vi sia scritto lì dentro, sono sicura che le debba molto».  
   
Mi alzai dalla poltrona, inchinandomi e facendole un baciamano.  
   
«Lo stesso vale per me».  
   
 

_____

 

  
_John Watson_   
_1852-1920_   
_Scrittore, Medico, Soldato_   


   
  
Ritenni quella lapide eccessivamente riduttiva. Non che pretendessi di trovarvi incisa tutta la sua vita, ma il mio Watson non era solo quello.  
Presi in mano busta e la aprii, tirandone fuori il contenuto.  
Era datato 1916.  
   
  
 _Mio caro Holmes_ , [diceva]  
 _Se stai leggendo questa mia missiva significa che sono giunto al termine del mio viaggio. Non posso immaginare quali siano le cause di ciò: malattie, incidenti, semplice morte naturale._  
 _Potresti anche avermi spinto a seguirti in un nuovo caso, magari fra le placide colline che circondano la tu dimora. In tal caso la colpa sarebbe mia: non ho più l’età per certe avventure, ma come si può resistere ad un invito al nostro vecchio gioco?_  
 _Tuttavia ti auguro di essere più veloce di Helen, perché non dubito che tenterebbe di fartela pagare._  
   
  
Scossi la testa, sorridendo e appoggiandomi alla base di una statua rappresentante un angelo.  
   
  
 _Ma qualunque sia la ragione di tale dipartita, non avrò probabilmente avuto occasione di parlarti._  
   
 _Ormai sono lontani i giorni trascorsi in Baker Street e fra i vicoletti malfamati della nostra Londra, e io non sono altro che un medico con una certa predilezione per la scrittura e i vecchi ricordi._  
 _So quanto tu ritenga tale mia tendenza eccessivamente romantica, ma credo giustificherai queste mie parole adatte al contesto in cui le leggerai._  
 _Ti dirò, prima di tutto, che ciò che è contenuto nella mia vecchia cassetta è completamente al sicuro: mia moglie ha l’incarico di costudirla ed è disposta a cedertela nel caso tu la richiedessi: so che molti dei casi lì contenuti possano andare ad infangare la memoria di persone ormai lontane negli anni, e capirei questo tuo gesto._  
   
 _Secondariamente, il mio orologio: immagino che ricorderai la volta in cui scopristi -o, per meglio dire, deducesti - che avevo un fratello. Non ho oggetti che possano significare maggiormente per il sottoscritto, e ci tengo che sia tu a costudirlo._  
   
 _Immagino che tu abbia appena ruotato gli occhi di fronte a queste mie parole e debbo dire che mi meraviglierei del contrario: so quanto la tua mente logica disdegni comportamenti quali quello del sottoscritto._  
   
  
Lanciai un’occhiata pungente alla lapide, immaginando Watson seduto alla scrivania con un sorriso sardonico sul volto mentre con la penna vergava queste righe.  
  
   
 _Ma son giunto al termine di questa lettera, e desidero dire un’ultima cosa prima che la chiuda e la lasci nella mia cassaforte, al sicuro insieme al testamento, magari per una decina di anni prima che tu la legga._  
   
 _Voglio porti un ringraziamento sentito per il tempo che mi hai permesso di trascorrere al tuo fianco, in modo totalmente particolare ed emozionante. Ti ringrazio per le nottate di appostamento, gli inseguimenti, i viaggi inaspettati in treno attraverso la Gran Bretagna – meno per quello che ci ha condotti in Svizzera -, le persone che mi hai permesso di incontrare; ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di starti accanto quando l’unico tuo palliativo era la cocaina. E soprattutto grazie per l’amicizia e la fiducia che riponevi in me, anche se mi ci sono voluti anni per intravederla dietro la tua cortina di ferro._  
   
 _Per sempre tuo,_  
   
 _John H. Watson_  
  
   
Ripiegai la lettera e la rinfilai in tasca, afferrando il bastone che avevo abbandonato accanto a me.  
Posai lo sguardo sul freddo marmo, insicuro se dire qualcosa, come se lui potesse sentirmi.  
Purtroppo non sarebbe accaduto ed abbandonai il mio intento, deciso ad allontanarmi al più presto di lì.  
All’ultimo tuttavia mi inginocchiai sulla terra ancora smossa, scavando una piccola fossa in cui posai il mio vecchio porta sigarette, con me da tempo immemore, da cui mi ero separato quando finsi la mia morte. Watson lo costudì per me per tre anni, restituendomelo poi al mio inaspettato ritorno.  
Mi sembrò giusto che lo portasse con sé in questo viaggio finale.  
   
Uscii lentamente dal cimitero, deciso a dirigermi alla stazione per tornare a casa.  
Ormai del mio amico mi rimaneva solo quella missiva.  
Fu proprio quella a spingermi nuovamente presso la vedova del mio amico, un’ora prima che il treno fischiasse la sua partenza.  
 

______

   
Il numero di casi che Watson non aveva pubblicato aveva dell’incredibile e con piacere me li ricordai tutti, dal famoso quanto innominabile Ratto  Gigante di Sumatra, sino al Bastone di Cardiff.  
Erano essenzialmente appunti su appunti, vergati in una grafia piccola e difficilmente comprensibile per chi non vi fosse avvezzo.  
Spesi tutto il giorno e la notte che seguirono il mio ritorno fra quelle scartoffie, scatenando i borbottii contrariati della mia governante, che lasciò la casa fra sbuffando unicamente perché il pavimento del mio piccolo salotto era cosparso di fogli. Indubbiamente alcuni di questi avrebbero fatto scalpore se pubblicati, ma tale intento  non mi passò minimamente per la testa.  
Mi immersi semplicemente in vecchi casi, ricordandoli con piacere o disgusto, a seconda dell’entità di questi. In tutti trovai la tipica traccia stilistica del mio amico, così attento ai particolari umani che spesso non vedeva quelli che avrebbero potuto spingere chiunque alla soluzione.  
Risi alla conclusione di un caso natalizio, quando invitò Lestrade e Gregson a bere presso Baker Street, scatenando un litigio da manuale e – quando si presentò un cliente per il sottoscritto – una lotta all’ultimo sangue per chi dei due l’avrebbe risolto per primo. Inutile dire quale fu il risultato.  
  
Vecchie memorie si accavallavano, tutte corollate dalla voce del mio amico che chiedeva spiegazioni, che si meravigliava o divertiva di fronte a certe situazioni. Mi sembrò quasi di sentirlo accanto a me, ma diedi colpa di ciò all'ora tarda e alla mia mente ormai non più brillante come un tempo.  
  
   
Credo che fu solo verso le tre del mattino che, terminato di leggere alcune pagine, mi resi conto di aver perso il mio migliore amico.  
   
 


End file.
